Friendship
by Fer20Diaz
Summary: Genis, a boy who is discriminated because of his race. Mithos, someone on a similar situation. The only difference, Mithos was alone. But that changed at the moment the two of them meet. A story about the friendship between Mithos & Genis. Genis' PoV.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship

A/N: Hi! Well, like not too much people make stories about Mithos & Genis anymore, here you have :D

This is a spoiler if you haven't played the game/watched the anime

And before you ask, I haven't played the game… I watched a walkthrough, watched the anime and read the manga. I'm planning on buy it someday if I find it because, well, I played the game but just before we arrive at Lloyd's house at the beginning of the game, and after I watched it on internet, I want to play it myself to feel it again.

This story is gonna take some time I think, I don't know if it's gonna be long or short. You've been warned. (I hope long :3)

I don't own the game. If I did, I would have made a prequel long ago.

* * *

"Sheena and Zelos quit early," I said while walking with my sister under the falling snow of Flanoir back to the inn. "The 'Welcome back Colette' party was pretty low-key."

"You got that right," Raine said "Makes you want to go home."

"Hehe but thank goddess Colette is back to normal, right, sis?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I want to hurry up and get back to Lloyd and the others- huh?" Suddenly, a blonde haired boy appeared, with several wounds around his body. He looks like he was in a pretty bad state. "Who's there?" I called him out but he didn't answer. When I was about to say something else, the boy collapsed on the pavement covered by the snow. I panicked.

Without thinking twice, I run towards him. My sister, following from behind.

I kneeled in front of him "Hey you! Are you okay?" I shouted. No response "Hey! C'mon, can you answer?"

The boy hardly woke up. He let out an audible whimper. "Who… are you?" he managed to say.

"Eh? I-I'm Genis."

"Mithos…"

"Huh?"

"That's… That's my name… Mithos…" he said but passed out again.

"Hey!... Mithos!" This time he doesn't woke up. "Sis, you have to heal him, please!" she looked at me a few seconds and then began to heal his wounds.

It took a few seconds for her to cure him. "Now he has to rest, let's take him to the inn." I nodded and proceed to carry him on my back.

"Genis-!"

"Don't worry, I can do it"

"Okay but if you have problems, tell me, okay?"

"Okay, sis"

We continue walking to the inn, this time, with a wounded boy on my back. What am I going to tell to the others?

* * *

A/N: Done. I don't even know if someone's gonna read this T-T if you do, let me know with a review.

I accept requests.


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship Chapter 2: Another half-elf?

We arrive at the inn. I was afraid to enter, what will happen to me if they don't accept that I bring this boy? Most important, what will happen to him? I don't want to leave him like that, some voice in my head told me to help him but… What are the others going to say? They're just going to kick him out? No, they're not that bad, be optimist, Genis.

"Genis, are you okay?" Raine touched my shoulder. I'm sure I looked pretty desperate.

"Eh? Yeah, I'm fine… Just thinking," Raine didn't said anything, she probably know what I was thinking but remained quiet.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked around but didn't see anyone, maybe they're all in their rooms, it's late after all. Perfect, I thought, luckily we all have our own room, I'll take this boy to mine. "Don't worry, Raine, I'll take care of him," she nodded but followed me anyway.

We entered to my room and I placed him on my bed then searching for a coat to cover him.

"Genis, do you think this is a good idea?" she asked with a worried look.

"Why? I can take care of him," I said.

"You don't know this boy or why he's like that. Maybe he was a thief and he got beaten because he got caught,"

"Or maybe he's just a boy that got attacked by monsters." I pointed out, "Raine, relax. Everything's going to be okay." She just sighed and said, "Okay, but this kid is your responsibility now." I nodded.

"I'll figure out how to tell the others about him later. For now, I'll wait until he wakes up," Raine nodded and got out of the room. Leaving me and this boy alone.

"I have so much to ask you," I said, knowing that he wasn't listening. "You seem interesting,"

I moved some of his hair that was covering part of his face. It gave me a sight of his ear, pointed, this boy is an elf. I sighed.

I stayed like that a few minutes, just staring at the boy, until I heard whimpers of pain that get me out of my bubble. He was waking up.

He looked around confused, "W-Where am I?" he asked and tried to get up but he couldn't and let out a groan of pain.

"Calm down," I said, "I bring you here because we found you wounded, Mithos,"

"How do you know my name?" he asked more calmed.

"You told me before, try to remember." He looked at the ceiling for a moment, then looked back to me.

"You're Genis, right?"

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled and offered him my hand and he shook it.

"Sooooo," I hummed, "Why are you like that? Where are you from?"

"Well, I don't remember clearly what happened…" he remained silent for a few seconds, like trying to remember "Oh right, I was on my way to Flanoir but got attacked by monsters, I barely could make it out of there." he told me. I knew it, told Raine she was worried for nothing.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked him.

"Better than before, at least… Did you healed me?" he tilted his head.

"My sister did, but I took care of you while you were asleep,"

"Really? Thank you…" he smiled. I did too then asked, "Where's your family?"

"My… my family? I-I don't have a family and I don't know anyone because I'm always hiding, that's why I came here."

"Wait, you just said you're always hiding? Are you… a half-elf?" my question took him off guard. He panicked.

"I-I… No!" I took a step forward but he got frightened. "D-Don't come any closer or I-"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you or anything,"

"B-But why? Aren't humans supposed to-"

"I'm a half-elf too."

"What?" he got calmed a little bit.

"Yeah, me and my sister. We're both traveling with a group of humans." He put a questioning look.

"Half-elves and humans as friends? You're lying." he said.

"Well, they don't know we are half-elves, they think we're elves, I suggest you to do the same." He simply nodded and remained silent.

On how much problems I've gotten this kid? I shouldn't have brought him here… But if I hadn't… This kid would be dead by now, I have to think positive.

"Hey Genis!" Crap. It's Lloyd. Think of an excuse, think of an excuse.

"Genis! You arrived! What took you so lo- Oh, hi" he waved when he see Mithos lying on my bed.

"Who's that?" Lloyd asked. Mithos was silent. I turn to look at him and he did the same. Finally, I said, "He's a kid I found," I probably stop calling him a kid, he's taller than me. "Raine and I found him wounded and we bring him to heal him." At least I didn't lied. "He's an elf." I finished. I had to say that. Mithos was looking at me, I can't imagine what's going on through that mind.

* * *

***sigh* Done.**

**I forgot to say, I'm from Chile and I don't fully speak in English so please forgive some errors you may find.**


	3. Chapter 3

Friendship Chapter 3:

"So, what's your name kid?" Lloyd asked to him while sitting grabbing a chair and put it nearby my bed.

"M-My name is Mithos" he answered.

"Hi Mithos! Nice to meet you, I'm Lloyd. I'm Genis' best friend,"

"Best friend?" Mithos said looking at me. I nodded, then he asked, "You're a human, right Lloyd?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm a human, why?" he asked intrigued.

"Nothing." he said with straight face then looked away, I bet he couldn't believe he was my best friend. Damn discrimination.

"So Mithos," Lloyd began, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll leave you two alone. Nice to meet you, kid." Mithos smiled and nodded. As Lloyd leaved, he returned to his straight face and asked, "Is he really your best friend?"

"Eh? Yeah, I think."

"You're not sure?"

"I really don't want to go there, please." he nodded.

At that moment, Raine entered to my room, "Genis? Lloyd told me the boy woke up," when she saw him she smiled then she sat on the chair which Lloyd was sitting before, "Thank goddess Martel you're okay," Mithos frowned a little when he heard that. I wonder why, "I'm Raine, I'm the one who healed you, are you alright?" she touched his forehead. He nodded and remained silent.

"Where's everyone?" I suddenly asked.

"I think they're all sleeping by now, even Lloyd went to his room, but Zelos still doesn't arrive. Why?"

"I… had to tell you something about him," I looked at Mithos, his eyes widened. "He… he's a half-elf…"

"He's a-!"

"Shh, not too loud." I whispered.

She composed herself then said, "That's why you want to help him so bad?"

"I- M-Maybe…" Was it true? I was helping him for that reason? But at the time we found him I didn't know he was a half-elf.

"It's okay Genis, I understand you," she touched my shoulder. "I know you want to do this because of what we've been through," she comfortingly smiled. I guess that's true. I got the feeling I'm watching myself when I'm seeing him. He's been through the same we did.

I looked at Mithos who has been silent the whole time. He was watching at his fingers that were intertwined with each other with a sad looking face.

I touched his shoulder, gaining his attention and smiled at him.

He smiled too.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Short. I know, but two updates on a week is a strange coming from me.**

**Thanks to diety for being my one and only reviewer. Yey! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Friendship Chapter 4: A snowy day on Flanoir

The next day, I woke up and my back was hurting a little, I guess due the fact that I was sleeping on a chair thanks to the blonde haired boy lying on my bed. He was still asleep, I don't want to wake him up, he looks so peaceful, I just lie down again hoping to sleep again.

"Genis! Mithos! Wake up or I'll eat all your breakfast!" Lloyd shouted. Ugh and I was hoping to sleep more.

A yawn caught my attention, looks like Mithos finally awaked. "Morning, Mithos." I said

"Huh? Oh good morning." he rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Sorry to be occupying your bed."

"Nah, it's okay."

"Genis, I'll give you five minutes more!" Lloyd shouted again. I sighed.

"I guess we should go-"

"Never mind! The professor is cooking, you can have all!" the next thing I heard was a groan from my sister and a scream from Lloyd, that guy is impossible. Mithos giggled, at least something good come from that, good work Lloyd. As strange as it sounds.

* * *

I brought breakfast to my room. Mithos didn't wanted to be with everyone else but I can understand that, after what he's been through. Maybe he'll know everyone later, why such a hurry? If he doesn't wants to, then he doesn't wants to. The end.

"Hey Genis?" Mithos called me, "I'm bored, and like now I'm feeling alright I want to go out for a stroll." he smiled at me, like trying to convince me. It worked.

"That sounds good, actually. Let's go then?" he nodded and we got out of the inn.

It was snowing. That's why I like Flanoir. Oh I love the snow and I really hope Mithos too. We were walking, I don't really know where to, but we just walked aimlessly until we reached something that looked like it was a little terrace. Mithos put his hands on it, looked to the sky and say "It's been so long since the last time I've seen snow. I really like it." After the last sentence, he let out a soft smile, it almost made me smile too.

Then he giggled and say with enthusiasm "Hey Genis, I want to made a snowman!"

"Then let's do one!" I said with the same enthusiasm he had.

* * *

"Wow, we made a snow katz." I said while looking at the katz shaped snowman, but it's very cute though.

"Oh… so you don't like it?" he said very upset.

"No, I mean, I like katz!"

"Oh so you think the katz are irresistible?" he said with a silly smile.

"You're putting words on my mouth." I said annoyingly.

We remained silent a few seconds then began laughing.

I hope to have more moments like this with him.

* * *

**Short again, sorry.**

**I took the 'snow katz' part from a little MithosxGenis manga I read long ago. Almost at the end of it they kissed, but I didn't put that part because this isn't a MithosxGenis, sadly(?). I don't remember where I found it but some of the dialogues are the same.**


	5. Chapter 5

Friendship Chapter 5: Kendama

It's been two days since we found Mithos. He already met everyone and they seem to accept him… Well, they still don't know everything but I think it's better that way.

I had a little time to talk with him, to ask him things. I asked him about his family, I think I shouldn't have done that. All he told me was that he lost his older sister years ago, but I didn't know anything about his parents or even his last name… If he has one, I don't know, orphan?

But I learned that he can cook. That's amazing! I want to taste something made by him someday.

* * *

I'm bored, I think I'm just gonna play around a little bit.

* * *

"Hey Genis! What are you doing?" Mithos smiled at me. What a warm smile.

"Oh Mithos," I said, "I was just playing with my Kendama."

"Can I try?" he asked.

"Of course! Here you go." I said as I gave it to him.

"Thanks."

It surprised me to see how skilled he was. Has he ever tried it before?

"Wow Mithos, you're good!" I just kept looking at him with wide eyes.

At that moment, I didn't notice Colette just entered the room and was looking at Mithos playing with amazement. Then she said, "Is it okay if I try too?"

"Sure." I told her. Compared to Mithos', her playing was kind of silly. When suddenly the Kendama's ball was going straight towards Raine.

"Uh oh, it's going to hit my sister again!"

"Look out!" Mithos yelled.

Then I saw something strange. The Kendama just changed directions… Right towards Zelos'… head.

"Owwww! Why are Kendamas raining on me?!"

Mithos and I looked at each other for a second then burst out in laughter, Colette was slightly giggling.

When we calmed down, I finally said, "I wonder if it was Colette's power."

"Strange things happen sometimes, don't they?" Mithos added, "But I'm glad Raine wasn't hurt."

"What?! So I don't matter?" Zelos sobbed.

"Cheer up, Zelos." Colette said while patting Zelos' back. Receiving a puppy eyes look from Zelos. "T-Thank you, Colette-chan!" he hugged her. He can be so silly sometimes.

I looked back at Mithos and he smiled at me. It's amazing how a simple smile of him can make me so happy… And we literally just met. I bet this friendship's gonna last long.

It's incredible how much he can mean to me on this little period of time.

Mithos, I'll never let anything happen to you… I promise.

* * *

**Sorry for not have updated on so long TT-TT I just haven't been on the mood of writing but now I am again :D I probably update again this week.**

**The Kendama part is a real skit from the game (It's called "Kendama and Mithos"). I changed some things but the idea it's the same.**

**Feel free to review! :3**


End file.
